


eyes and hair the hue of your espresso

by Argentina



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Alex turns back to Laurens. “I told you, I don’t like him! For the last time, John!”“Really? Then why do you act so nervous every time you go up to order something?” He replies, smirking. He glances over at the curly-haired boy near the register, squinting at the nametag on his shirt.“Thomas, is it?” he asks Alex. “Thomas, the kid with eyes and hair the hue of your espresso.”





	eyes and hair the hue of your espresso

**Author's Note:**

> um, i was bored  
> and coffee shop au's are awesome, i was willing to try it for once
> 
> unedited as always, don't mind any mistakes

“You need to go up and ask him out,” Laurens insists, leaning across the table to talk to Alex. Alex rolls his eyes and ignores him, typing away on a laptop. 

It’s a Saturday, and the Hamilsquad are at a coffee shop. It was Laurens’ idea, but everybody knew why he picked this exact place. 

Alex refuses to admit that he has a crush on the barista right by the counter. He swears that he doesn’t like him, so that must mean that he really doesn’t, right?

“Aleeeeex,” Laurens prompts, tapping impatiently on the wooden tabletop. Hercules looks up momentarily from his phone to watch the two, but stays silent. 

Alex gives Hercules a look that pleads help me get out of here. Hercules shrugs, causing Alex to groan in frustration. 

Alex turns back to Laurens. “I told you, I don’t like him! For the last time, John!”

“Really? Then why do you act so nervous every time you go up to order something?” He replies, smirking. He glances over at the curly-haired boy near the register, squinting at the nametag on his shirt. 

“Thomas, is it?” he asks Alex. “Thomas, the kid with eyes and hair the color of your espresso.”  
Alex slaps him gently on his wrist. “What, you’re a poet now? And I’m not ‘nervous’, this is just how I am,” he complains, swatting Laurens’ hand away as he tries to reach for his laptop. “Let me work.”

“No, we’ve all seen you debate in class. That’s the opposite of how you usually are,” he tries to grab Alex’s coffee this time. Alex stops him right in time, nearly knocking the cup off the edge in the process. 

Laurens doesn’t stop there. He goes for Alex’s backpack next, needing some incentive to force him to talk to the barista. 

Lafayette laughs as Alex rounds the table to attack Laurens. “You know, you should just do as he says. It’ll make your life a lot easier.”

“Shush, Laf,” Alex tells him as he proceeds to crawl on Lauren’s lap and grab at the backpack he was raising over his head. 

“Why are you so short?” Laurens smiles, putting the bag up even higher. “I’m not even standing.”

“Neither am I, but thanks for the idea,” Alex says, jumping on to the ground before realizing his mistake. He rolls his eyes. “Why is your stool so tall?”

“You were the one who chose this table, genius,” he tells him. Hercules tries not to burst out in laughter. The group always teases him about his height, but to be fair, it is very amusing.

“Maybe you should stand on a stool as well,” Lafayette suggests. He’s clearly entertained by Alex’s futile jumping. 

“Great, get off yours, then,” Alex walks over, dragging Lafayette’s stool while said person tries to keep his balance. 

“You have your own!” Laf yelps, falling off his seat. 

“It’s too far!” Alex says, placing the stool right next to Laurens’. He looks back at Laf and winces. “Sorry!”

Laf grumbles and heads over to the other side of the table, claiming the chair that Alex deemed “too far” to get. He looks over and smiles at Hercules, who returns the favor. Well, it wasn’t a total loss.

Alex climbs on the chair and tentatively stand on top of it. Laurens tosses the backpack over to Lafayette. “Heads up, Laf!”

He doesn’t react in time, but Hercules does, thankfully. Laf lets out a sigh of relief, glad that he wasn’t smacked in the face by Alex’s hardcover textbooks. Those would’ve been extremely painful.

“Thanks, Herc,” he tells him. 

“No problem, bro.”

Alex stomps his foot. “Not fair!” 

“Come on, Lex. All you have to do is go up and give him your number or something. You don’t even need to ask him out.” Laurens says, gesturing at the kid.

“Fine! Fine, fine, fine.” He puts his hands up, annoyed. “You’re distracting me from working, so I’ll do your stupid thing.” 

“Finally!” all three members of the Hamilsquad exclaim. 

Alex rolls his eyes before walking up to the register. There’s currently no line, and Thomas is leaning on the counter, propping himself up with his arm. 

“Hey.” 

Thomas looks up, curious. “Hi. Can I help you?”

“My friends won’t leave me alone… so..” he begins awkwardly.

“Yeah? Wait, wait. Are you the one who comes in here like pretty much every day?” 

“Probably. My bloodstream is like 80% caffeine,” Alex jokes, but he’s secretly glad that Thomas recognizes him. 

“Ah, so you’re the one.” Thomas laughs. “You need something?”

Here goes nothing.

“Not really, but I just want to say that I think you’re cute,” Alex says quickly, looking down at his shoes. He can feel the embarrassment starting to set in.

Thomas blinks in surprise, but smiles. “Hey, you’re pretty cute as well.” 

Alex looks up with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he admits. They grin at each other like idiots. “So… I’m working right now, but want to grab a coffee after my shift?”

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Alex smiles. He moves out of the way for a customer to come in line. “Um, see you then?”

“See you!” He calls out as Alex walks back to the table.

Alex spins around, facing his friends, and man- they are fantastic friends.

“So?! How’d it go?!” Laurens practically shouts, with Lafayette and Hercules giggling and messing around behind him. 

Alex runs up and hugs him. “Thanks for stealing my laptop, bro.”


End file.
